Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog is a character in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. He is a white hedgehog with powerful psychic abilities who hails from the future. Silver was created in order to utilize the new physics engine added to Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Silver wears gold cuffs that go around his wrists and legs that are just a bit higher than his colorfull gloves and boots. Cyan lines encircle the cuffs, probably to channel his psychokinetic abilities. Silver's boots are indigo-colored down the side and have teal-coloured tips. A white line goes straight down the middle to the teal tip. On the top of the middle of his shoe is a red gem-like adornment. The design on his gloves have a cyan circle that has a line at the bottom that goes down to his cuff. These help him utilize his psychokinetic powers. In the English version of Sonic the Hedgehog, he is voiced by Quinton Flynn. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Daisuke Ono. Meeting Shadow He met Shadow in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) while confusing him for Mephiles. Eventually then worked together when they went back in time. It should be noted that in Sonic and the Black Knight, Silver's knight name is from the son of Lancelot, Shadow's knight name. Relationship with Shadow After the retconned timeline in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Shadow and Silver bonded in the Rivals series, where he has interacted with Shadow. According to SEGA fourms, Silver is the biological but illegitimate future son of Shadow. Note: Listen very carefully everyone, do NOT change this info. Silver is Shadow's future son, however it is only a biographic fact, not official. So people can still deny the fact because it was never tolled specifically in the games and in may never be tolled in the games. Sonic 06 story is non-cannon in the series so the whole Shadow being sealed in the future does NOT count anymore. Any infomation that comes from SEGA can not be changed on the internet, unless they choose to retconned the current information. Do not argue to this information anymore. Thanks to everyone who listen to this message, have fun. Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Silver's main part of the story is when he and Blaze need to find a way back to the future to kill Sonic. Later he meets Mephiles, who gives him a rumor that Sonic is the Iblis trigger (the one who unleashed Iblis upon Crisis City). Mephiles tricks Silver in order to kill Sonic, noticeably making Elise cry to unleash the flames of disaster. During his hunt for Sonic he fights Shadow, because Shadow meaningfully tries to save Sonic. Shadow defeats Silver with Chaos Control. They also went back in time to help Elise. Sonic Rivals He doesn't appear to be seen along with Shadow, but during the story mode there is an interaction, thus saying, Silver was telling Shadow to get out of his way; basically, Shadow doesn't leave him and they race. At the Meteor Base Zone, they develop a bond. Silver and Shadow help each other take Eggman Nega back to the future. Sonic Rivals 2 In Sonic Rivals 2, Silver only interacts with Shadow when Shadow creeps behind him and they race. Sonic and the Black Knight Shadow and Silver do not see each other in this game. Silver is a multiplayer character in the game, so it is not pointed in the game that Shadow is Sir Lancelot and Silver is Sir Galahad. According to Arthurean legend, Sir Galahad is the son of Sir Lancelot. Personality Silver has "a strong sense of justice", and it is this trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. Although seemingly serious in nature, an interview states that Silver is young and slightly immature. 1 Blaze actually comments on this, claiming that he is naive and insecure when alone several times. Before sacrificing herself at the end of Silver's story in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) she comments, "You're still so naive. But...I've always liked that about you." Silver is also kind-hearted and is always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. Silver also has a disliking for anyone that gets in his way, especially in Sonic Rivals 1&2. This could show that Silver can be rude and is not always kind. He also seems to be somewhat cocky in Sonic Rivals 2, because when you play as Silver and pass your rival in a race, he'll state, "I'm better." If you win a race or battle as him, he comments: "Who's the best?" In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, once you win a race, he says, "I am not to be trifled with!" Abilities Silver, in his first appearance, possessed no super-speed like Sonic and Shadow. Starting with the retcon in Sonic Rivals, he is able to run at a comparable speed to them and can access Spin Dash and Homing Attack. In his original timeline, with lava everywhere, Silver could not run long distances, so he used his psychic powers and thus never gained any super-speed. Silver's main power is his Psychokinesis, being able to lift or throw people and objects tremendous distances with great force. He can also manipulate himself, levitating in the air and even moving at high speeds, but not in the same league as Sonic and Shadow. He can also project energy blasts that can either stun or deal damage to others, teleport short distances, and even form a bubble of pure psychokinetic energies that paralyzes his targets. In Sonic Rivals, he is also capable of using his ESP to confuse his enemies. Please note that Silver's psychokinesis is also referred to as ESP in Sonic Rivals. Psychokinesis is an umbrella term for the ability to manipulate something with one's mind, but ESP is completely different, with abilities like seeing into the past (or future) or being able to tell events before they happen. Like Sonic and Shadow, Silver has the ability to use Chaos Control, and is able to transform into a Super Form: Super Silver, using all seven Chaos Emeralds. As Super Silver, he gains a new ability: the Shield of Light. Friends/Allies *Blaze the Cat (Best Friend/life-long friend in an alternate timeline) *Espio the Chameleon (Good Friend) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Rival and Ally) *Knuckles the Echidna (Rival and Ally) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Rival, Ally, and illegitimate father) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) only) *Rob O' the Hedge (Archie Comics only) Enemies *Eggman Nega (Worst Enemy) *Dr. Eggman (They haven't fought yet) *Ifrit (Sonic Rivals 2) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Metal Sonic 3.0 (Sonic Rivals 2) *Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Archie Comics only) Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (Rival and Ally) *Knuckles the Echidna (Rival and Ally) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Rival and Ally) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Rivals 2) References Category:Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes